The present invention is directed to the field of mobile telecommunications, particularly for providing wireless access to a network. With the advent of mobile telecommunications it is increasingly common in network applications, particularly local area network (LAN) systems, to use a wireless access point (AP) to access the network. This allows LAN users mobile access to the network without requiring hardwired connections, thereby allowing greater convenience and utility with less overhead.
In a common-type wireless LAN, the access point provides a data link connection between the wired LAN and the wireless LAN clients. The AP controls “associations,” where an RF link has been established between the access point and the client. The AP controls “authentication.” An authentication implies that a client is allowed access to the Network. Also, authentication can mean the exchange of security keys between the AP and the client for encryption and decryption, allowing for a secure data link. The access point also buffers packets for clients that are in power save mode. Access points provide test functions for the client to test the data link and RF link connection to the client. The AP provides roaming between other access points. Thus, as a client moves around in a Basic Service Set (BSS) the client is allowed to change association from one access point to the next while maintaining its link to the network.
The client provides the wireless data link to the access point, representing the network interface for a user. The client presents itself as a local area network interface to the host system. This provides for a transparent RF connection to the wired network. In seeking a network association the client scans the air for access points. When not in use, the client provides power save functions.
In a common previous type system, a wireless AP is configured to include a local processor and a wireless LAN card, for receiving communications from a mobile unit. However, this common configuration, while presenting a unified system, results in limitations in antennae control and cable losses at the operation frequency of the radio, which limits the feasible length of the antenna cable, especially at higher operational frequencies.